User talk:Bentendo/Archive 3
Sonic Yeah by far. I thought Sonic would be bad for Brawl since he has no longrange but Nintendo changed his moves to make him look convincingly good. If he is in i wonder if Shado (With his guns), Amy (with her hammer) or Silver (with his levitation.) And i hope their level i set in Chao garden. I do hope they haven't killed Captaion Falcon, then why keep Ice Climbers. I can't wait till they update someone like Andy, Isaac, Lil Mac, Agent J, Ray and Chibi. Howdy, Ben! It has certainly been awhile! Listen, I just checked nintendopedia's Alexa traffic details: We'e grown over 600% in the last three months! If you wanna keep it that way, you might wanna tell some people. Or just keep up the great work, You big wig, you! Anyway, to avoid a long, rambling return statement, I'm back. I'll be beside you until we hit top 100,000! And that's not happening anytime soon, but believe you me, it will! On a sadder note, our blog is not going to make it, as I stated in the last newspost. It's not your fault, but we may need a few new writers with nothing better to do than write for us without pay: know anybody? Well then, as the Terminator once said, "I'll be Back!" -Return of Wiiporter! Can't blame you. I got bored of it long before you, but I still cared. Anyway, still, look at you! Nintendopedia has grown dramatically! ---- Umm... if you guys want i can help make the blog. Also Sorry Ben but you have to vote again because people were voting more than once so, i deleted all the votes and made new rules. Please vote again soon. Bombtom Super Smash Bros Poll I've uploade some files: *Ray_FanArtwork.jpg *CaptainOliminar_FanArtwork.jpg *Also if you type smash brios brawl poll on gogle well its thrir of fan artwork for Brawl Poll i waswondering if you could make a screenshot gallery on the page. Super Smash Bros Brawl Reply 3x: can you please put Super Smash Bros Poll link on the main page Reply of Reply: Thanks for adding the pic also the classic nintendo character template needs updates. I was wondering if you could chow me the link to the template so i can edit it. Also can you make alist of all the page you deleted because when i get time ill add informationabout them, a paragraoh at minimum. Also could you maybe help me get more people to join ninntendopedia on forums, its difficult for me to get them at the moment Reply: Probably the picshould be beside weapons and defences s one of the subs of Single-Player. Also Yoshi (he don't deserve to be be part of Mario, Golden Sun, Pikmin and Advance/Nintendo Wars isn''t in Nintendopedia Sandbox. Ice Clmber isn't ever but they are not a major concern. For the page could you please add the picture of the R.O.B.S in the arena, since their is nothing about what series they're in. Thanks --BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 21:15, 17 September 2007 (MST) Also i reckon for the community we should have vote for your fave unconfirmed super smash bros newcomber. I don't mind organising it. Also I've learnt how to do those table thingys as you see with assist trophys so i can help out too Sandbox We should add these series even if they have no symbol Advance Wars, Pikmin and Golden Sun. --BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 21:15, 17 September 2007 (MST) Super Smash Bros Brawl Firstly here is something new Image:IceClimbers_Symbol.gif . Secondly you haven't updated the Battleship Halberd in the level section (i'd help but im hopeless with tables.) Reply I think i should screw my idea for now and help stop the spammers. Metroid is ment to be really good, have you been looking at Battalion Wars 2 it looks awsome. I also really want to get WingIsland despite it's reviews i think it really fun. Oh and also is that all your wii games on your fromt page? Their are some really good games you've missed out like Wario Ware or Excite Truck.--BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 00:04, 5 September 2007 (MST) Sorry I can understand why your time is full. Im kinda busy at the moment 2 with only able to add a little bit to nintendopedia at the moment. Also a featured article not up to standards is Advance Wars Dual Strike and Golden Sun. Also I was wondering if i could do an article on unconfirmed newcombers in Brawl. I'd just like permission from you and if you think its a good idea --BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 23:42, 2 September 2007 (MST) Nintendo Monthly Read through to the end. The bottom half is better *A) Bad news :( - Check out the links on the page: http://www.nintendopedia.org/index.php?title=Nintendo_Monthly, also could you plaese put it back on the homepage, if your worried to many people are consentrating on the mag instead of the articles then we could make some rule, you have the power if it goes outta control. I would help but i don't know alot about edditing templates etc. *B)Badder News :'( - Spammers are back you can safe protect these artcles Category:Mario Enemies; Pokemon Puzzle Challenge amd I'm not sure about Wow power leveling &world of warcraft powerleveling services, if it's a newb that doesn't know the difference between a retarted/ obsessive online fantasy game and the best company in the world. *C) Good News :)- YOUR BACK we can finally rap up Nintendo Monthly, just gotta add a few stuff like wiiporters cartoons, etc. I reckon next month we shouldn't make an issue, instead just check over previuse issues for gramatical mistakes, wrong pronounciation, tenses, spelling, etc. I've checked over mine but me and english don't match. I also got slight case of ADHD, I have tried my hardest for it to make sense. If you want to tackle it and your having trouble making sense just ask me if it;s to much of a hastle don't bover. *D) Best News (for me) :D - Once again your back but the main reason is i've just added stuff to the rivalry. I've also posted my Producer of the month to you via hotmail (i've forgotten if it's a .com or .co.uk. So if you don't get it send a message in my discussion.) When you finish reading this message please reply, I'm hopping i can discuss something bout next issue ummm...I don't really get it...Sorry lol. LOLDSFAN More on the spammers Hey I’m not great at this whole wiki thing but I know it’s a damn shame about the spammers, I have been here less than 24 hours and cleaned up more spam than ever (say about 10-15 pages minimum), is their anyway you can edit stuff to make it so you need to be logged in to edit or maybe just ban those spamming ip’s. Oh and on another thing you might want to have a look at this page Thomas edward walker TheWho87 Oh aint it great i found someother page when scrolling through random pages and it was spam and i didnt have time to edit it!! ARG! --BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 00:55, 13 August 2007 (MST) By the way plz send a message when you come back to nintendopedia Nintendo Monthly-Issue ? Well it's August 1st and there still isn't issue 2 or 3...Your blog gets updated...but not here. 13:00, 1 August 2007 (PST) LOLDSFAN Spammers Just erased parts of those articles that the porno obsessed spammers editted.--BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 19:26, 30 July 2007 (MST) Bentendo 64? Sounds good, I'd love to Write for it! Also, I'm thinking about quiting comics and getting into the flash movies industry. :Oh really! My website is in need of a flash movie maker. LOLDSFAN :Oh, sorry, Loldsfan, but I've yet to gain appropreate expirience. Maybe in a few months. -Wiiporter Ok then I'll check back latter :) LOLDSFAN Doomed Ben, where the hell are you? The mag is going into a death spiral and we need you! -Wiiporter Yep No prob. I'm just doing my best to keep things updated here since I really like it here. This place is ten times better than the coverage of Nintendo on Wikipedia. 10:41, 2 July 2007 (PST) LOLDSFAN What with the front page --BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 21:26, 5 June 2007 (MST) Sorry For issue 3 im going to do nintendo wars article and a nintendogs one too ( i need a nintendogs banner.) --BOMBTOM!!! BOOOM!!! 13:41, 29 May 2007 (MST) Wrap Up Time! It's about time to wrap up Issue 2. I think we should proofread it first, though. I've already done plenty: It's your turn! sorry about that I got ahead of myself im working on a story called the SSBB the seires about the good guys face a evil organization B.O.S.S and sonic,mario and lan are chosen to lead a army for they are the desenents of three royal knights of termina keapers of the termina triforce you know remember in majora's mask the symbol skull kid was floating over when he turn link into a deku scrub? pleas respond to this from the editor bye. I would like some ideas form you and super paper luigi! I new hear so I need some ideas for my fanfic in return I will rwite truthful info K? /_\? Nintendopedia's Future In the future, we should make Nintendopedia different. We can have games and history just like Nintendoland.com! dark sage is the legend of zelda dark sage a game or movie please contact me at bwolf@hotmail.co.uk My Spam Attack lol no problem i use to delete about 20 bits of spam daily, i mainly gave up after a few weeks or so mostly due to seeing no point especally as no one else was doing it or even adding anything so i kinda left for a bit, hopefully i will get back to adding those wrestling games lol Pokémon Stubs Hey sorry to ask you like this but seeing as you’re the head cheese around here I was thinking about maybe setting up a Pokémon Stub section, theirs on for Mario and Zelda and I just thought that Pokémon is one of Nintendo’s biggest franchises and with all the Pokémon stuff that would go up it would be handy for them to have a stub. I ask due to me not knowing much on making them and if it would work User:TheWho87 Having never done one of these before I hope this works Template:PokeStub I just copied the Nintendo one and changed it a bit I’ll get on changing the pages in a bit and hope the PokeStub name is alright Pokemon Pages/Images That Might Need To be Deleted/Renamed While going though the pages and sorting the Pokémon images I came across these you might want to have a look at, a few doubles images and pages and a few images that are not up normally but are named a little confusingly (they were uploaded by my bro (User:Falco)) anyway I say this cause you can deleted the useless pages and hopefully rename the pics if you can, if not I guess they need to be re-uploaded. Venasaur - Delete Double Image:Charmelion.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -005- Charmeleon.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -005- Charizard.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -006- Charizard.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -007- Squirtle.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -008- Wartortle.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -009- Blastoise.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -001- Bulbasaur.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -002- Ivysaur.png - Delete Double Image:National Dex -003- Venusaur.png - Delete Double Image:Prygon.png - Rename Image:Cefairy.png - Rename Image:National Dex -064- Kadabra.png - Rename Image:National Dex -253- Grovyle.png - Rename Image:National Dex -254- Sceptile.png - Rename Image:National Dex -251-Celebi.png - Rename Image:National Dex -250-Ho-oh.png - Rename Image:National Dex -249- Lugia.png - Rename Image:National Dex -386- Deoxys (Attack).png - Rename Image:National Dex -386- Deoxys (Defense).png - Rename Image:National Dex -386- Deoxys (Speed).png - Rename User:TheWho87 WikiDump I just saw you tagged a couple pages I did with this, I can see where your coming from but looking around for some of this stuff is real annoying and these other wiki’s were the only place I could get this info on, my expertise runs out after N64 so after that I rely on other sites and wiki’s for information and so be honest when your putting things up that are fact (hence the elementary stone page) there is very little you can actually add onto it without adding on with useless information. I tend to use a wiki article as a base and add and modify that myself, it tends to help especially with all these codes. Anyway, this is going off a bit what I’m trying to say is that some information may need to be sourced from other wiki’s as they have the best info on it. Im not bad mouthing the idea by the way I think its good although you must admit things like that Pokémon channel page are all you have, I searches a couple of hours and that’s all I could really find and with the stones one its one you can tweak with but all in all the info will be the same. With the Zelda ones my main idea was to put something up now and try and work on it later seeing as right now I’m a little rushed for time, what I’ll so is both work on what’s there are add stuff if I can and I’m sure those with more knowledge of detail could blow what ever is there wide open as the stuff I did find was rather small. Anyway thanks for at least taking on what I put, cause I would not do much more on the Pokémon pages seeing as I get the main info on the critters from the Pokémon wiki seeing as it has the stats and stuff, but that’s all I do take, my memory on Pokémon only goes from 1-151 anything beyond that I need sites lol Anyway as I say maybe a review stub could be more use for pages like that without going all out wiki stealing just a few that you have up to be reviewed on to modify the info and such. Nintendo I'm especially into old school game and I like the idea of being able to play old NES games on the Wii. Favorite game, NES Zelda. EddieSegoura 15:53, 23 October 2007 (MST) :Super Mario 3 was a hit. I have a lot of old Nintendo Power magazines and that game topped the charts for quite some time. EddieSegoura 15:53, 23 October 2007 (MST) Dear, Bentendo I am not talking about fire mario I am talking about the enimes. From, Redyellgrn99(RedYellowGreen99 E- mail me at Redyellowgreen99@aol.com